


simple pleasures

by corneilles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Mind Games, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Akechi Goro, edgeworth voice thanks to you i am saddled with unnecessary feelings, murder thoughts et cetera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneilles/pseuds/corneilles
Summary: "We're alone in a room with dimmed lights, playing a game of chess," Goro leans, letting his hair fall into his eyes. He can see the way Ren's fingers flex for a moment in a poor attempt to stop himself from touching it. "I would be very much disappointed if such a thought didn't cross your mind, Amamiya."During a stormy night in Leblanc, two fools play a game—both of them thinking they're the ones in control.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	simple pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> dysphoria warning: i use the word "clit" rather than "cock" so be mindful of that.

"I want to kiss you," says Ren as the thunder rolls somewhere far above them, distant and insignificant. Leblanc is already empty by then, the last stragglers chased out by the upcoming storm over two hours ago. Goro pretended to be too engulfed in the game of chess to notice, stepping into the trap willingly—ever happy to play the part of the most eager of preys.

Goro meets his eyes, not at all flustered. "Is that it?"

"You don't look surprised," Ren says and Goro thinks he looks somewhat disappointed—probably too narcissistic to ponder that not all people are utterly blown away by a single flick of his wrist. Goro pretends to be one of them, of course, for the time being, no matter how often he feels the venom rise in his chest, threatening to spill as he nods a long to accept orders from his _leader_. Goro rolls the pawn between his long fingers; he doesn't miss the way Ren watches him, eyes-blown and vigilant like he's watching the most breathing-taking performance. Out of all the spectators Goro's had in his life, Ren's his favorite. The way he thinks he's the one in control? Precious. Goro would take his life just for that.

"We're alone in a room with dimmed lights, playing a game of chess," Goro leans, letting his hair fall into his eyes. He can see the way Ren's fingers flex for a moment in a poor attempt to stop himself from touching it. "I would be very much disappointed if such a thought didn't cross your mind, Amamiya."

Ren gulps. Goro pretends not to notice—he's willing to let Ren have some fun, after all. Let him think he's the one in charge if that's what he wants. And judging from the way he looks at Goro, boy, does he _want_. Goro would feel bad for him if he didn't want him dead.

Goro waits for Ren's move but he's still staring at him blankly, too lovestruck to be of any use. Doesn't help that Ren is a fucking idiot. It's fine, Goro's used to dealing with idiots—it's what being Shido's handyman is all about. He can nudge Ren in the right direction.

He leans over the table, grabbing the front of Ren's apron, pulling him closer into the kiss. The chess pieces fall into disarray below his ribs, and he really does hope Ren is worth the trouble—it was a good game, after all. Ren's mouth opens so willingly it's almost disappointing. He wonders if it's Ren's first kiss—might as well be. He's a little sloppy but he's a fast learner, his tongue sliding against Goro's so skillfully he could probably fool anybody else. Goro sighs in disappointment, hoping it sounds like a moan of pleasure. 

When they part, Ren's a little red, his silly glasses crooked on his nose. Goro fixes them for him without thinking.

"Is that what you had in mind?" Goro asks, returning to his seat. The question is mostly rhetorical—he knows when he can congratulate himself on a job well-done, and judging by Ren's expression, his victim is already completely powerless. That's why it surprises him when Ren recoils, that annoying, stubborn _spark_ already present in his eyes. Goro almost clicks his tongue in impatience—Ren's never been the easiest one to break.

"Not really," Ren has the audacity to say. Goro clenches his fist below the table.

"Oh?" he prompts, hoping the anger he feels doesn't show up on his face. "Was that not satisfactory?"

"I didn't want to kiss you _like that,_ " Ren says, and goddammit, he looks smug again. Goro curses himself for not going further. He should have turned this fool into a blabbering mess with his kiss alone—he was just scared of breaking his favorite toy before he's had his fun. 

"Like that?" Goro repeats as dumb as he feels. 

"I had a different kiss in mind," Ren smiles, likely because of Goro's dumb-struck expression. Fuck him. "The way a delinquent would kiss you."

"So you're a delinquent now?" Goro laughs to hide the fact he's already slightly out of breath. Ren looks at him somewhat triumphantly—that's only fair, he already has Goro right where he wanted him.

"Of course," Ren nods seriously, pupils narrowing behind the fake glasses. "Haven't you heard? I'm bad news."

Goro can't stop himself from eye-rolling. "I can't believe you'd say something like that with a straight face. You're utterly shameless."

"That's exactly what I was hoping to get out of that kiss," Ren explains, so high and mighty from keeping Goro in the dark that Goro would gladly shoot him here and now. Shido can go fuck himself with his orders. "Will you indulge me?"

"I try not to make a habit of making deals with unclear terms," Goro says, his jaw slack. He's tired of playing a fool's game. "What do you want me to do?"

"Sit in front of me, for starters," Ren's voice is authoritative and it sends shivers down Goro's spine—he sounds more like Joker than Ren Amamiya, and Goro would be lying by saying that he can resist the appeal. "On the table. I promise not to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

How sweet and thoughtful—and disgustingly boring. Goro has another eye-roll coming but he decides to be obedient. For now. 

"Very well," he says, pushing the chessboard out of the way. They fall to the floor with a loud clatter and Ren watches them scatter with his mouth open like it's the boldest he's seen of Goro Akechi—he hasn't seen _anything_ yet. Goro wonders how much he's actually willing to show him—it all depends on how well-behaved Ren will really turn out to be. Hopefully, not at all. 

God, he pisses him off. Who cares that he knocked the chess pieces to the floor? Chess doesn't deserve Ren's attention. Goro does, he's the only thing Ren should be looking at right now. He fights the urge to grab Ren's stupidly fluffy hair and force him to fix his eyes right where Goro wants them. Hold him in place with the heel of his boot to keep him in place. Goro's fingers twitch involuntarily—he would rip the hair straight out of Ren's skull if that would give him his full attention. 

Idle thoughts aside, he slides on the table gracefully, crossing his legs just to be contrary. Ren watches him for a moment—at least, he has the decency to look blown-away—and moves to stand right in front of him. Goro raises his eyebrow, clearing his throat, trying to look coy like he doesn't know where this is going. "Amamiya?"

Already tangled up in Goro's spell, Ren blinks, physically having to shake himself awake. Goro laughs quietly, unable to stop himself. The sound makes Ren scowl.

"Open your legs for me," Ren says, his voice low and Goro hates how he immediately feels himself get wet just from the gentle baritone. Perhaps it shouldn't be all that surprising—he's already jerked himself off to Joker's voice more times than he can count. Still, there's some thrill at last. His heartbeat is almost deafening in his ears, and finally, _finally_ , he gets to feel like an actual prey. 

Goro will not admit that no one's ever fucked him. Not to Ren, not to anyone else. Being intimate was...complicated. Goro's too pragmatic to indulge himself in something that gives so little reward—he's doing fine with his toys, thank you very much. And yet, the idea of being desired, being loved, being pampered—Goro could never resist simple pleasures like that, even if it's all just an illusion. 

His legs part in a silent invitation. Ren's hands are immediately on the inside of his thighs, caressing them tenderly before moving to Goro's belt. "You're sure you're okay with it?" 

Again with kindness. Still, Goro hesitates. Then nods. He shakes his head—then nods again.

If Ren doesn't like what he sees, Goro will actually kill him.

It doesn't matter because Ren does—and thank god for that. He removes Goro's shoes, and slides Goro's pants down his legs, letting them drop to the floor. He kisses Goro again—open and hungry, his teeth clashing against Goro's—a delinquent's kiss indeed. Goro hates the sound that escapes his mouth when Ren pulls away, and he hates that Ren probably likes it. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Goro lifts his hips to help Ren remove his underwear. He hates how exposed he feels, no matter how much he scolds himself in his head for being irrational. It's just Ren—he's nothing, he's trash, it doesn't matter what he thinks of Goro. And yet, the sight of Ren—his pupils back to being wide, mouth red, getting on his knees for him, is enough to makes his head spin. 

Ren doesn't start with a kiss, because of course he doesn't—instead, Ren parts his folds with his thumb, eyes bright, marveling at how wet Goro just from that. Goro hopes the wet sounds do a good enough job of distracting Ren from the way Goro's breath has quickened, and the tiny moan that escapes his lips when Ren rolls his clit between his fingers. Ren kisses the inside of his thigh, smiling to himself like a fool.

"I won't kiss you until you let yourself go," Ren says, looking up at Goro as he slides his thumb up and down, almost lazily. "I want to hear you."

Goro wonders if he can choke Ren with his thighs alone—he probably could if he tried. Still, no matter how strong his murderous intent is at the moment, Goro does want to get fucked sometime this century. "Clearly, you're not doing a good enough job to make me moan, Amamiya."

Ren actually chuckles, a red blush now blossoming on his cheeks. "Very well then. How's this?"

With one of his fingers still on Goro's clit, Ren circles Goro's hole, dipping his fingers inside just _barely_ , but enough to drive Goro nuts. Goro clenches his teeth, his hands gripping the edge of the table. "That's—ah, a good attempt. Keep trying."

"How about this, then?"

Ren shoves two fingers inside without a warning and Goro actually howls—the stretch hurts more than a bit. Goro hasn't touched himself in a while, and certainly, he didn't expect to get fucked today, so his hole isn't that stretched out. Ren applies a steady rhythm right from the beginning, one of his fingers circling Goro's clit just the way he likes it, and Goro hates him for being so good, like he's reading Goro's fucking mind. He doesn't know when his hand wound up in Ren's hair, but he pulls at Ren's locks, maybe not as hard as he did in his fantasies, but enough to make Ren moan. Of course, he'd get off on this, and Goro wants to see him. He looks down, but he can't see much from his position, and yet, there's no doubt in his mind that Ren's rock hard under his apron. 

"Do you want me to keep the fingers in when I kiss you, Goro?" Ren asks, rolling Goro's given name off his tongue shamelessly. Goro will get him for this later.

"Yes, _fuck_ ," Goro groans, his hips meeting Ren's fingers. "I need you to keep fingering in me if you want to shove your stupid cock inside."

If Ren's surprised by his sudden change in attitude, he doesn't show it. "As you wish."

Finally, Ren leans in, his lips brushing against Goro's clit. Goro shivers. 

Ren wasn't lying—it really is a kiss, his tongue darting out to slide between his folds, teasing the edge of Goro's entrance, only to draw back up, and lick his clit in a steady pace. Goro's sure Ren's a virgin, he has to be, and he briefly wonders what happened to make him as good as he is, if he's been practicing like a pathetic idiot that he is—maybe he somehow knew about Goro, and he practiced with Goro in mind—sounds like the kind of thing Ren would do, and the thought makes him shiver. Goro hates how good it feels, he hates how much he loses himself in the pleasure between his legs, once again a slave to his useless body. It never felt this good when he was doing it to himself, he's never been so fucking wet.

Ren adds a third finger inside him and Goro comes then from the stretch alone, gripping Ren's curls harder, to bring him closer between his legs as he rides his orgasm against his face. It had to be uncomfortable for Ren, and the thought somehow makes it all better. It almost distracts him from the way his legs shake after the orgasm, each of his muscles falling apart under Ren's touch.

Ren doesn't stop, however. Goro tries to push him away, but he swats Goro's hands away like he's nothing, his tongue just as relentless against Goro's clit. Goro's so sensitive at this point that each flick of Ren's tongue has him hissing in pain. He knows he can just tell Ren to stop and Ren would, but soon the uncomfortable feeling gives out, replaced by a slow, yet steady pleasure, and Goro closes his eyes letting himself enjoy it. Now that he's less overwhelmed by chasing his climax, he can focus on the feeling of Ren's fingers stretching his walls, scissoring, and teasing in the best way possible. He knows he's going to come again, and soon, and he can help but let himself moan shamelessly, his voice echoing off the walls of the empty café. 

If he's going to be pathetic, he might as well make a show of it.

Ren rewards him with another kiss, his mouth working his slit with newly-found resolve, his fingers picking up the pace—if Ren's cock is going to feel better than this, Goro might actually lose his mind. How have they not done this before? Goro could have so many more evenings like that, have Ren on his knees, determined to pleasure Goro like he's the only thing that matters in the whole world—it's better than his toys, it's the best stress-reliever Goro's ever gotten.

With that thought in mind, he comes weakly and Ren holds his shaking thighs with one hand, the fingers of the other slipping from his stretched-out hole, and Goro shivers at the emptiness. If Ren plays his cards right, he'll have Goro begging for his cock, and Goro hates the shift in power. 

"You're a good kisser," Goro admits, a little breathless.

He knows to give praise where it's due. He expects Ren to give him his trademark self-righteous grin, but he doesn't. Instead, he looks at Goro sheepishly through his eyelashes, and god, is he actually nervous? That's even worse than Goro expected. Ren really must be in love with him.

That's really fucking unfortunate. 

When Goro really thinks about it, maybe, just maybe he has some feelings for Ren too. But these feelings can wait until Ren's dead. He'll deal with his own weaknesses accordingly, the way he always does.

For now, he pulls Ren up, giving him an actual kiss, his hand sneaking between their bodies to feel the hardness trapped in Ren's jeans. Ren shivers, groaning into Goro's mouth and Goro can't help but let out a small laugh. He really is a virgin. Good, at least, they're equals in that—Goro would hate if Ren was the one with more experience. 

"You really want to do this then?" Ren gasps as Goro bites on his lower lip. "Maybe we should—"

"No," Goro pulls away to look into these grey eyes seriously. "You'll fuck me right here and I'll be as loud as you want me to be—I'll let all of Tokyo hear me if that's what you want. But you will not fuck me in that shitty dusty attic. This table is just fine, in fact even better. I want you to think about how you fucked me here every time the old man has you working in the café. I want it to be the first thing you see when you come home, and the first thing you see when you come downstairs. I want you to remember this night for the rest of your sorry life. Understood?"

Ren knows better than to open his mouth—he nods eagerly like the good boy that he is. He's downright adorable. "Good. I hope you have a condom on you because I don't have all night, and if you don't I'm leaving."

Ren manages to pull himself away from Goro's body, almost tripping over his feet as he gets his school bag. Goro stands up, his legs almost giving out under him—fuck Amamiya, and his stupid talented mouth—and he slides under him, untying Ren's apron, and reaching from behind to undo his belt. 

Ren stops in his tracks, a delightful strain in his voice. "Akechi, I'm trying to—"

"Steady hands make a good thief," Goro whispers into his ear. "Keep looking."

He slides his hand into Ren's boxers with ease, and he's pleased to find out he's already made a mess of his own. His length is warm and heavy in Goro's grip as he moves his hand up and down, deliberately slow, applying pressure where he thinks it might feel good. Ren doesn't disobey his orders, searching through his stuff, but he's panting heavily, so weak and precious in Goro's hands.

"F-found it," he stammers and Goro gives his cock a final squeeze, before sliding out his hand out of Ren's pants. He grabs the condom, eyeing Ren critically—he's such a mess, with his hair sticking out in all directions where Goro grabbed him, his mouth wet and open, a few hickeys Goro left on his jaw and neck already blooming on his pale skin. Goro would love to hear how he's going to explain himself to his friends the next day.

He's going to have fun regardless.

"Get naked," he orders shortly.

Ren obeys without a word, not stopping until he's completely naked, save for his underwear—Goro didn't even have to tell him to keep it on, _good_. Goro wants to do it himself, unwrap it like a gift, claim him the way he was claimed. He notices some stiffness in Ren's right hand, and he can't help but smile—he can only imagine how cramped Ren's wrist is from fingering Goro. His jaw probably hurts too.

Goro leaves the condom on the table, getting on his knees in front of Ren. He mouths Ren through his underwear, enjoying the way Ren moans out Goro's name in a warning. He tries to slide his fingers into Goro's hair but Goro pushes his hand away. "I won't let you mess with my hair. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Ren nods. Goro removes his underwear just for being so obedient. His cock is as pretty as he expected, slightly curved, and much bigger than he felt in Goro's hand. It's going to hurt and Goro can't wait—he wants to feel Ren the next day during his meeting with Shido, he wants to think about how the very guy his father told him to kill, fucked his brains out the night before in a rundown café.

He doesn't waste his time swallowing Ren's length—he's been practicing too after all. It goes in smoothly and Goro bobs his head up and down, hoping he looks more experienced than he actually is. Ren is not experienced, however, and he thrusts into Goro's mouth a little too hard, making him choke. Tears in his eyes, Goro looks up, his lips still tight around Ren's cock. Ren looks at him with an unreadable expression, too caught up in his own pleasure to apologize. His chest moves heavily, his fists clenched tight at his sides as he does his best not to touch Goro, his eyes hazy and mouth slack. For the first time, Goro thinks Ren's really fucking beautiful. 

He must have felt him staring because suddenly Ren's eyes meet his. He reaches out with his hand, cupping Goro's cheek and wiping some of his tears away. "Goro, you're—Fuck, you're so good. You're the prettiest guy I've ever seen."

Goro shies away from the touch, letting Ren's cock slide out from his mouth. "I hope you fuck me like you mean it then."

Ren looks hurt for some reason, and Goro fucking hates it. Lips tightened, Ren asks, "How do you want me?"

Goro turns around. He doesn't want to face Ren's expression, and he most certainly doesn't want to deal with his own feelings. He rests his elbows on the table, moving his hips up to give Ren better access. "Like this. From behind."

Ren's voice is so quiet Goro almost doesn't hear him through the rain. "Okay."

Ren takes the condom, his fingers brushing against Goro's hand. He can hear the sound of the foil unwrapping—other than that, everything's weirdly silent, the storm suddenly more far away. Ren doesn't say anything until he has his cock lined up with Goro's entrance. "I'll go slow."

"There's no need."

"If not for you, then for me," Ren specifies. "It...it probably won't last long."

Even if he was warned, Goro was not prepared for the stretch of Ren's cock even if it's just the head. Stubbornly, he thrust his hips back, accepting more of Ren's length and Ren has to place his hand on Goro's hip to steady himself. He leans in, his breath hot against Goro's ear. "Patience. I'll let you have everything you want. For now, breathe for me."

Goro sighs, closing his eyes, but he does as he's told. His body slowly opens up, and Ren pushes in, slow and careful like he promised, muttering words of praise as he goes. Goro hates how good it feels, how much he yearns to hear more of it—and he lets out a pathetic whine, arching his back unable to stop himself. Ren mouths at his neck, his body sweaty and warm against Goro's back.

"You're doing so well," Ren groans. "I'm already halfway in."

"Go faster," Goro moans, hips bucking. Ren slides his hand between their bodies, rubbing his fingers against Goro's clit. It helps him relax, and Ren thrust in a little faster until finally, his hips stop as he slides all the way inside. Ren's shaking, clearly trying his best not to come, and Goro wouldn't blame him if he did.

"How does it feel?" Goro asks as Ren's fingers freeze over his clit. 

"Tight," Ren lets out a breath. "Warm. Like I'm going to lose my mind. How does it feel for you?"

"Like you're going to rip me apart," Goro says, for once telling the truth. Ren's bigger than any of his toys. "Give me a moment. I'm ah—I'm almost used to it."

It fucking hurts but he won't say it. There's something comforting in the way he can feel Ren breathe behind him, the way his arm circles around Goro's waist to hold him, the way his fingers slide through Goro's folds until he's wet again. Goro sighs, "I'll bring lube next time."

Ren stirs at that. "Next time?"

Goro almost smiles. "Yeah."

Ren's too good to pass up. That's what he's going to tell himself the next morning. 

Ren's hips twitch against his ass ever so slightly. "Are you—"

"I'm okay," Goro nods. "You can start moving. And Ren—don't hold back. I want you to make me scream."

Luckily, once again Ren proves to be a fast learner. With one hand on Goro's hips, he sets up almost a merciless pace, no longer bothering to ask if Goro's okay, and Goro loves him for it—it's just the right amount of painful, just like he wanted it. Ren's clearly a virgin, so he's a little sloppy, but he still manages to knock the breath out of Goro, the stretch of Ren's cock almost too much as it slides in and out of his already abused hole. He promised to be loud, and he is, wondering if people in the neighborhood can hear him, if they can hear Detective Prince getting fucked by some third-rate attic trash and enjoying every second of it. Ren's surprisingly quiet through it all, likely too focused on not coming too soon, and just for that, Goro clenches his walls around him, and Ren lets out a sharp _fuck_ , his hips stuttering, as Goro reaches back to kiss him.

"Come for me, Ren," he moans into the kiss. "You deserve it."

Ren's fingers resume their pace against Goro's clit. "Only if you come with me."

How very romantic. 

"Do you want to feel it?" Goro gasps as Ren's thrust moves him further up the table. "How I'm going to clench around you when I come? You made me come twice already, and I didn't make you come once, that's hardly fair. You're already winning."

"I won the moment you kissed me," Ren moans into his ear. "Accept your defeat, Akechi."

"And why would I do that?" Goro goads him just for the sake of it. He replaces Ren's fingers with his own—his hand really must hurt by then, he's barely applying pressure to Goro's clit. Goro takes Ren's fingers and slides them into his mouth, and Ren gives him a particularly hard thrust as a reward. 

"Because you already have me," Ren whispers. "You've won everything I could possibly give you. Goro, let me make you feel good."

Something about the way he says it, like he loves Goro, like he actually gives a damn, puts tears in Goro's eyes. Damn him. Damn his fucking empathy, damn his heart of gold, damn the way he can reduce Goro to a mess with three sentences alone. He falls apart, his hole clenching around Ren's cock, and when his elbows give out, Ren's there to catch him, his arm holding Goro in place as he thrusts once, then twice, and finally stills inside him.

Goro's pretty sure he passes out after that or close to it—he's did come three times and he's fucking exhausted. He lets Ren take care of him, lets Ren lift him up and lie him down on one of the sofas, clearing the mess between his legs with a wet towel. Goro's never been so wet to actually need it, and a part of him wants to feel ashamed, but the way Ren looks at him with a hint of pride, like he won the best reward he could get in the lottery, the way his eyes linger with pure want—that's what Goro ever wanted. 

But then, why does his chest feel so heavy? Why doesn't it feel like a win?

Ren smiles at him and Goro feels his heart beat faster in his chest. Two weeks from now, Ren's going to be dead. Goro will make sure of it. He feels both disgusting and powerful, and he doesn't know which of these feelings is even real at this point.

"No matter what you decide," Ren says suddenly. "I want you to know that...I won't hate you for it."

Goro straightens himself up to look at him. "What?"

"I could never hate you, Goro Akechi," Ren repeats, the same sheepish smile present on his handsome features. "Just do the right thing."

"The right thing?" Goro repeats. "What does that even mean?"

"I often ask myself that question," Ren laughs. "And from my experience—you'll know what to do when you get there."

Goro tightens his lips. There's no way Ren knows, there's no way any of them know. How can he be so right? 

"Come here," says Goro.

Ren sits up next to him and Goro leans in to kiss him—for the first time, he kisses him like he really means it. Ren lets himself be pulled into Goro's web, as willing as prey can get. "I promise you that no matter what I do, it's going to be worth it. All of it—it's fucking worth it."

Goro can't allow himself to waver. Not now.

Ren nods—it's likely that he understands more than he lets on. He holds Goro's wrists, giving each of them a delicate kiss like they're something precious, like he's scared Goro's going to break. "I wouldn't expect less from my rival."


End file.
